Rain and Rugby
by Gemna
Summary: Rei receives a message requesting her presence at the idol's apartment.


Author's note: This was ever so briefly alluded to in _Storm of Passion_, and I've been wondering just what all happened on that other rainy day... hope you like it.

**Rain and Rugby**

Rei was strangely apprehensive as the sizeable apartment building loomed into view, and she glanced down at the cell phone clenched in her hand. She had not released the device from her grip once since receiving a short text from Minako. The idol had been away on tour recently and so had been keeping very busy. Rei had been surprised to hear from her, and was thrilled to learn that she was back in town. Grinning, Rei read the short note again.

_I'm home_, was all it said.

The hidden meaning was implicit to the young priestess. To Rei, who was certain Minako had intended it as such, what the message actually said was, Y_ou need to_ _come visit. Now. _

Still, Rei was a bit nervous. Minako would often appear at the shrine when she wasn't buried in work, and usually at the oddest hours, while Rei had not visited the idol's home since the night of Usagi's wedding—and so much had changed in that time.

It had been such a brief stay back then, almost awkward. The two women hardly had any time to exchange more than a few words with one another—although Rei had received an earful at the reception for landing herself in the mess that had led to her hospital visit. It wasn't until their friends hauled them out onto the dance floor that Minako ceased her furious tirade, but Rei could feel herself being watched for the rest of the night. It was as if Minako feared Rei might run off and get hurt again if she looked away.

Both of them had been quite exhausted when they arrived at the idol's apartment long afterwards. As Minako was to return to Europe the next day, and Rei was anxious to visit Hikawa Shrine while she was back from Kyoto, they had simply bid each other good night, neither of them ready to acknowledge the countless things unsaid between them.

Despite being utterly worn out, Rei had lain awake for several hours on Minako's comfortable couch, her heart and mind awhirl with emotions she was only just coming to terms with, before eventually slipping into a restless sleep. At the time, Rei had no idea that Minako had passed the night in a similar fashion, tossing and turning as she tried not to think about the woman in the next room.

The following morning had been tense. A cool atmosphere permeated the apartment, leaving Rei to wonder if she wasn't simply imagining the things unspoken, and was surprised by how much the possibility disappointed her. They said their farewells at the foot of the Hikawa steps, Minako looking as uncertain as Rei felt, before they finally parted with a nod and a wave.

It would be close to three months before she saw Minako again.

The sudden, unexpected contact from the idol had come as a complete shock to Rei—as did the other form of unexpected contact she had experienced that night.

Rei grinned, her lips tingling at the memory of their first kiss. When she had finally managed to fall asleep afterwards, her dreams had been filled with the most fantastic visions—many of which she secretly hoped were premonitions.

She blushed as one in particular crossed her mind. It had been visiting her sleep often of late, full of crashing thunder and wet skin, and always she would awaken with a gasp, and an unfamiliar yet _addictive_ sensation humming through her entire body. She could never seem to recall the dream's details upon waking, though. All that remained of the vivid images was a deep stirring within her blood that left her feeling very warm.

Perhaps that was why Rei felt so anxious about her visit to the singer; why she had not relinquished her hold on her cell phone at all since receiving that message... The very same sensation had hit her full force at the thought of seeing Minako, and at last she had recognized it for what it was.

Desire. Want. _Need._

The strength of it had been so powerful that Rei had been forced to sit down and calm her breathing before she felt remotely ready to make the trip across the city to visit Minako.

In the privacy of her apartment.

Rei shivered and quickened her pace. A few raindrops began to fall as she walked beneath the greying skies, and she wondered if it was going to storm. She'd always been rather fond of thundershowers, for reasons she could never fully explain. Whether it was the hypnotic flashes of lightning, the crack of the thunder, or the indescribable sound of rainfall on a roof, Rei didn't know. There was just _something_, some emotion they elicited in her that she absolutely loved—like a forgotten memory almost.

That made her pause.

Something tickled at the back of Rei's mind. While she saw nothing there that confirmed her suspicions, she was suddenly certain that Rei, Princess of Mars, had loved thunderstorms too.

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as she entered Minako's building.

O~O~O~O

Minako's eyes were riveted to the television screen as she completely ignored the pile of unpacking she had to do. Laundry could wait until the next commercial break. Rugby, however, waited for no one.

She had switched on the tv to distract herself as she waited for a response on her cell phone, and was delighted to find that a match featuring one of her favourite teams was just starting.

The short text message, which had taken Minako far too long to write as she agonized over how best to word it, had been sent to Rei well over an hour ago, and she had yet to receive a reply. It could simply be that Rei was at meditation, or she was in the middle of her shrine duties and had turned off her phone. Still, Minako was getting impatient. She glanced back and forth between the tv and her cell phone, biting her lip and fighting the urge to look at her watch as well.

She smirked as a black-clad player tackled one of his opponents, a feral look in his eyes as their bodies slammed into the ground. While it was a brilliant play, the idol was smiling for another different reason.

_How would Rei react if I tackled her like that, I wonder?_

A swarm of butterflies took flight in the region of Minako's stomach, and she made a mental note to teach Rei the sport as soon as possible. The idea of Rei's body pinned beneath her own was incredibly appealing—and Minako had no doubt that Rei would be quick to turn the tables, and tackle the idol to the ground instead...

Rei was, after all, a very fast learner.

Minako licked her lips, shuddering pleasurably. She could almost see it, Rei poised above her, cheeks flushed, breath coming in ragged gasps, eyes full of want as they raked across Minako's body... Then she would smile—that _smile_ that made Minako fall in love with Rei all over again—before leaning in for a kiss that was only the beginning...

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard knocking. With a quick look at the tv screen, she leapt to her feet, bolted to the door, and flung it open.

Minako's heart skipped a beat when she saw Rei standing in the hallway, a shy grin gracing the priestess' beautiful features.

"Hi. I, um, heard you were back in town." Rei's voice was low, hesitant. "Thought I'd stop by."

Minako returned the grin, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "Hi, Reiko." She stepped back to allow Rei into the apartment, surprised by her sudden nervousness. There was something new in the air between them, making Minako feel a bit short of breath. She tried to collect herself as she turned to lock the apartment door, unused to such a loss of control over her emotions.

She gasped softly as Rei's arms came up around her waist from behind and pulled her close. There was a gentle press of soft curves against her back, and the familiar scent of incense she detected suddenly became the most alluring aroma Minako had ever encountered. She shivered as a number of possibilities and scenarios ran through her mind, each more tantalizing than the last.

Yes, there was definitely something new in the air.

"I—I've really missed you, Mina." Rei was trembling somewhat as she pressed her lips to Minako's cheek. The idol was relieved to realize she was not the only one who was feeling nervous, and leaned into Rei's embrace, smiling blissfully.

Before they could do more, however, a furious roar from the television interrupted their barely-begun reunion. For a brief moment, Minako loathed the sport of rugby with every fibre of her being. Rei started at the sound, not being one to surround herself with crowds and noises very often, and glared daggers at the tv set.

"What the heck are you watching? Ritual sacrifice?"

Minako feigned an offended expression, and tugged Rei towards the couch by her hand. Part of her wanted to bypass the living room altogether and just haul Rei straight to the bedroom. Her stomach began fluttering at the thought. Perhaps they could resume their reunion against the comfortable cushions first. She didn't want to scare Rei off by moving too quickly.

"You've never seen a rugby match, Reiko?"

"I've only heard the violent, blood-filled legends."

"Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad—" As Minako spoke, there was a loud crunching sound from the tv set as a lone black-clad player was lost beneath a pile of his opponents, to much angry yelling. At Rei's wince, Minako gave a wry smile. "It's way better than baseball, that's for sure."

"Better not let Mako-chan hear you say that," Rei quipped, leaning back against the sizeable armrest. "And I actually kind of like baseball, myself."

"What? But it's so _boring_, Reiko!" Minako flopped dramatically onto the couch, and rested her head in Rei's lap. "Just thinking about it makes me want to sleep!"

"Um, well, it-it's a lot more fun when you can predict what kind of pitch is about to be thrown." Rei smirked, though her cheeks were bright red. "The coach of my high school team was forever begging me to join up."

Minako laughed, her pulse quickening as Rei's fingers wove themselves into her hair. "So why didn't you?"

"Because I was too busy running the archery club, remember? And unlike baseball, I didn't have to cheat to be good at it."

Frowning, Minako looked up at Rei. "How does using a naturally-given gift make you a cheater, Reiko?"

"Well—it just—it shouldn't be used for personal gain." Rei scowled. "It never felt right when I did it, but sometimes I just wanted to shut up those stupid girls in my class."

Minako nodded, understanding all too well what Rei was talking about. Though she had been popular among her classmates before becoming famous, she'd had no shortage of rivals. The temptation to charm people and situations to get everything to go her way had been overwhelming sometimes.

She directed her gaze back to the tv screen as another wild roar came from the stadium crowd and grinned at the sight of a bloodied player crowing after another incredible play.

"I can't tell if he's pleased or murderous," Rei said. "Are you sure this isn't ritual sacrifice?" Minako could practically hear her rolling her eyes. Abruptly, the picture on the screen was distorted by waves of static. "Hey, what's going on?"

"It must have heard you complaining, Reiko." Minako giggled as she was nudged playfully in response. "I guess something's interrupting the satellite signal—" She was cut off by a flash of light and a deep rumbling sound from outside. A cold dread crept through her bones. "Oh no."

O~O~O~O

Minako's voice was little more than a whimper when she spoke, and her eyes grew wide with obvious terror. Rei had no idea why the singer appeared so frightened all of a sudden, and was instantly on the alert.

"Minako? What is it? What's wrong?"

There was another loud crack and Minako leapt from the couch and dove at the blinds, covering the windows before moving quickly away. Rei could still see the flashes of lightning through the heavy material and gazed in astonishment at Minako's quivering form. It couldn't possibly be...

"You're not— Minako, are—are you _scared_ of thunderstorms?" Rei could hardly believe it. She would have sworn years ago, when she had first met the girl, that Minako was completely fearless.

The idol's eyes darted briefly to Rei's and she shook her head wildly. "N-no, of—of course not, I'm—"

More rumbling shook the apartment. Rei would have found Minako's sudden squeak of fright adorable if she hadn't been so stunned by her discovery.

"It can't hurt you, Mina—" she began, but was silenced by Minako's furious glare.

"I told you, I'm n-not s-scared, R-Rei." The statement was belied by how violently Minako was trembling, and the fact that she flinched when more light flickered through the curtains. She snatched the remote from her coffee table and aimed it at the top-of-the-line stereo that rested nearby. Instantly, music was blasting from the speakers. Minako sighed with visible relief.

Rei watched with mild bemusement, as Minako slowly approached the curtains, shook her head, and backed away, repeating the process several times. While the thunder could barely be heard over the music, Rei could still feel it reverberating through the apartment, and did not miss Minako cringing every time more light appeared on the other side of the covered windows.

With a sigh, Rei got to her feet. She was growing exhausted just by watching the display, and decided she should to bring it to a halt. Perhaps what Minako needed was another type of distraction...

As she laid a hand on Minako's shoulder, the lights flickered out, taking the music with them, and even Rei jumped when a thunderclap as loud as cannon fire rang out. She very nearly fell over as Minako yelped and flung her arms around her.

"M'not s-scared. M'not—m'not—" Minako's voice was muffled as she buried her face against Rei's neck, her warm breath sending shivers up the priestess' spine.

Rei was about to reply when more thunder shook the apartment, making Minako emit what was unmistakeably a quiet sob.

"Minako."

The idol slowly turned her gaze to meet Rei's eyes, with streams of tears running down both of her cheeks. Her lips were trembling, making Rei remember her idea of a distraction.

She leaned forward.

O~O~O~O

Before Minako could blink, Rei's mouth connected with hers. The fright she had been feeling only moments before evaporated immediately, and her eyes fluttered shut as Rei began steering her towards the couch. Distantly, Minako heard more rumbling, and strong arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer. Rei's tongue teased her bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss, and Minako gladly complied, her fingers grasping the material of Rei's t-shirt, knees weakening as a wonderful, familiar warmth entered her mouth. She welcomed the feel of the couch against the back of her legs, and couldn't help giggling as she and Rei fell onto its cushions in a tangle of limbs. Minako was positively dizzy with pleasure from being pinned down by Rei. She slid her hands into Rei's hair and wondered, not for the first time, how it might feel to have Rei wrapped around her like this... while naked.

The press of their palms, the way their fingers interlaced when they held hands was enough to make Minako lightheaded, so how would the rest of Rei feel beneath her fingertips? She shivered again. Better still, how would her own uncovered body react to Rei's touch?

Fire coursed through Minako's veins and she ravaged Rei's mouth with her tongue, pleased to hear sounds of approval as the gesture was returned. One of Rei's hands traveled up Minako's side and across her stomach, stopping just short of her chest. She could almost feel the sudden hesitation emanating from Rei's fingertips. Minako shifted slightly, hoping the motion might convince Rei's hand to slide up just a _bit_ further, and inadvertently caused Rei's thigh to slip between her legs. Minako moaned softly at the heavenly feeling it created. Unwilling to break their fevered kiss so she could beg out loud for Rei to continue, the idol clung to her lover, hoping that she could hear the singular thought coursing through Minako's mind...

_Don't stop._

Minako's breath caught in her throat when she realized that Rei had somehow gotten the message. Another moan, much louder than the last, escaped Minako as Rei's body began to move against her.

Perhaps, she thought, Rei wouldn't be adverse to moving quickly after all.

With that, she trailed her hands down to the hem of Rei's t-shirt, and slipped them beneath the light material.

O~O~O~O

Rei had relinquished most of her self control the moment her lips met Minako's. It had been difficult enough being apart from her for the past few weeks, but to have their reunion interrupted by a rugby match, of all things... She had seriously debated pushing Minako towards the bedroom instead of the couch after the power went out, but was suddenly unsure if that would be a bit _too_ forward on her part. After all, despite the anticipation that had ruled her thoughts on the way to the idol's apartment, Rei wondered if she was ready. She knew she wanted Minako, _god,_ how she wanted her. But Rei had never—Minako was her first—her only— Suppose she did it wrong? Or suppose _Minako_ wasn't ready? Rei didn't want to push her...

Her inner turmoil was shoved to the back of her mind when she felt Minako's curves pressing against her as they kissed each other hungrily. Perhaps Minako didn't _need_ any pushing, Rei thought, loving the sensation of Minako's hands burying themselves in her hair.

She felt a surge of heat unlike any she had ever felt before, as an image of Minako, panting and flushed, her burning eyes looking up at Rei from what were unmistakeably rumpled bed sheets, flashed through the priestess' mind.

It was, without a doubt, a premonition.

She could feel a naked thigh under her fingertips, as she trailed them upward and across the smooth skin of Minako's stomach, towards the curves of her chest—Rei froze when she realized she had unconsciously begun to mimic the actions of herself in her vision, and stayed her hand, unsure if Minako had noticed.

It was tempting, _so_ tempting to touch her, but still Rei hesitated, mentally berating herself for her cowardice.

Without warning, the idol shifted beneath Rei, entangling their legs even further. A low, thoroughly-pleased sound emanated from the singer's throat, and her arms tightened around Rei. She needed to hear that sound from Minako again. Immediately.

Then, as clearly as if the words had been whispered in her ear, Rei heard Minako pleading desperately for her to continue.

_Don't stop._

Rei's heart began to pound at the realization that Minako wanted this as much as she did.

Her nervousness disappearing completely, Rei attacked Minako's lips with even more vigour, and slowly she began to move against the idol. Another moan, much louder than before, sent shivers up Rei's spine. It would be better, so much better, to be doing this without the confines of clothing, but perhaps taking it slowly was—

Minako's hands were inside Rei's shirt. Caressing her—

Rei gasped so sharply at the sensation that she accidentally broke their kiss. She stared down at a very surprised and pink-faced Minako, who was breathing rather hard. She could barely think straight with the idol's hands still resting where they were. Rei made an attempt at speaking.

"M-Mina—should—should we—m-maybe—go—your bedr—" Rei stammered, feeling a furious blush growing in her cheeks.

Apparently able to make sense of Rei's incoherence, Minako grinned, her eyes alight with want. But as she opened her mouth to respond, both the tv and stereo blasted back into life, scaring Rei so badly that she toppled onto the floor with a thud.

"Reiko, are you okay?" Minako immediately sat up and peered over the side of the couch with concern.

Grimacing, Rei rubbed the back of her head. "Ugh. That's an ache I could have lived without."

"I could kiss it better if you like." Minako grinned.

"Um, hey, that's odd—m-my lips are aching too."

Giggling, Minako slipped off of the couch and pinned the priestess to the floor. She was clearly intent on picking up where they'd left off, much to Rei's delight. "Are you aching anywhere else, Reiko?" Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, she switched off both the music and the television. Then, her hand was once more under Rei's shirt, ascending the bare skin. "Here, for instance—"

"Minako? Did I hear something fall?—OhmygoodnessI'msosorry!" a familiar voice squeaked, clearly mortified. A strange pattering sound disappeared off down the hallway, accompanied by more frantic apologizing and a door slamming.

Minako swore under her breath, her expression someplace between embarrassment and fury.

"Was—was that A-Artemis? He was _here_ this whole time?" Rei thought her face was going to burst into flame.

"I thought he left!" Minako groaned, burying her face in her hands. "He must have been sleeping in my office—"

Frustrated heat coursed through Rei, a symptom which was not helped by the fact that Minako was still straddling her waist. The vision flashed across her mind's eye again, and she couldn't help a quiet, disappointed growl.

"How is it he can sleep through a rugby game, loud music, and a storm, but one little thud brings him running? Jeez!" the idol grumbled to herself. "Next time I'm gonna just barricade him in there so he can't interrupt us!" Minako's eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said, her cheeks immediately turning pink.

Rei felt a new thrill of anticipation travel through her at the promise of a next time. She smiled shyly as a blushing Minako met her gaze and helped her to sit up.

"D'you, um, want to watch the rest of the game, Mina?" Rei asked.

The idol looked at her in surprise. "You liked watching it, Reiko?"

"I—I liked watching it with _you_."

"Oh." Minako's cheeks grew even pinker as Rei gave her a gentle kiss.

They clambered back onto the couch, easily resuming the comfortable position they'd been in before the storm had hit, and switched the television on again.

"Y'know, I could get used to this," the idol murmured soon after Rei's hand resumed stroking her hair.

Rei chuckled, enjoying Minako's rapt expression as she took in the rugby match, and flinched as a black-clad player tackled one of his opponents. There was a feral look in his eyes as their bodies slammed into the ground. She glanced again at the idol, whose cheeks still held a tinge of pink in them.

_How would Minako react if I tackled her like that, I wonder?_

Blushing, but grinning too, Rei made a mental note to check the weather forecast later on, in the hopes that another storm would come along soon.

O~O~O

Author's note: In addition to a fondness for the Australian rugby team, as Minako demonstrates in some of my other stories, she also has an undying love for the New Zealand All Blacks. I have it on good authority that they are awesome. Y'know what else be's awesome? Reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
